


U bEtTeR wAtCh OuT, u BeTtEr WaTcH oUt

by AhsokaTanoISAmazing



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Cole is Gay, Crack, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, Except Sensei Wu, F/F, F/M, Fluff, For Jay, Garmadon is still here because, He needs some tea, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jay is bi, Jay is oblivious, Kai is pan, Kai needs a hug, Lloyd is Gay, Lloyd needs a hug, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Nya is lesbian, Skylor is lesbian, Sorry Not Sorry, Sugar High - Freeform, Swearing, Tags May Change, Texting, Texts From Last Night, Timeline is screwed with, Why Did I Write This?, Zane is ace, and we need Sensei Garmadon back, i am awesome, so is Pixal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 08:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20060941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhsokaTanoISAmazing/pseuds/AhsokaTanoISAmazing
Summary: GarmaDONE: Lloyd you are still in trouble.DeadGreenChild: YOU'LL NEVAH CATCH MEEE ALIVE!!!!GarmaDONE: Lloyd.DeadGreenChild: NEVAHGarmaDONE: I'll call your mother.DeadGreenChild: Wait dont do that pls noDeadGreenChild: Haha JK idcGarmaDONE: Lloyd.GarmaDONE has left the chatDeadGreenChild has left the chatSarcastic Sensei has left the chatTallGlassOfWater has left the chat7:45 pmThe_HOT_One: Holy shit did Sensei G just drag Lloyd out of his room????IceIsNice: I believe so.(Formerly known as: The Ninja make a group chat and Garmadon and Wu are too old for this shi- crap...)





	1. RIP Lloyd

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing. I wrote a similar story on Wattpad, but since my school blocked Wattpad, I can't update it. If you want to look at it, my username is Ladybug_the_Amazing and it's the Ninjago one. (I dont remember the title, isn't that sad?) 
> 
> Also, their usernames are:  
Kai: The_HOT_One  
Lloyd: GreenNinjaBoi  
Zane: IceIsNice  
Sensei Garmadon: Sensei Garmadon  
Sensei Wu: Sensei Wu  
Nya: TallGlassOfWater  
Cole:CakeisMahLife  
Jay: GodOfLightning

**The_HOT_One created: Ninja-Go! at 7:30 pm**

**The_HOT_One: **HEY

**Sensei Garmadon: **Kai, what is this? 

**The_HOT_One changed Sensei Garmadon's name to: GarmaDONE**

**GarmaDONE: **What? 

**GreenNinjaBoi: **Ew good grammar 

**Sensei Wu: **What do you mean, ew good grammar? 

**IceIsNice: **Good grammar is a very important part of associating with other humans, Lloyd. 

**TallGlassOfWater: **i hate grammar and you should too

**TallGlassOfWater:** in this essay I will-

**CakeisMahLife: **Kai, no

**The_HOT_One: **AYYY ITS COLE

**GodOfLightning: **AYYYY

**GreenNinjaBoi: **AYYYYY

**GarmaDONE: **I am... very confused. What is going on?

**GreenNinjaBoi: **Old people dont get this sort of thing

**GarmaDONE: **Excuse me?

**TallGlassOfWater: **OOF RIP LLOYD CYA IN HELL BRO

**The_Hot_One: **Press F to pay respects to Lloyd

**IceIsNice: **F

**CakeisMahLife: **F

**GodOfLightning: **F

**GreenNinjaBoi: **Traitors

**TallGlassOfWater changed GreenNinjaBoi's name to: DeadGreenChild**

**DeadGreenChild: **Wow thx Nya ur the best

**TallGlassOfWater: **UR WELCOME

**GodOfLightning: **FOR THE TIDES THE SUN THE SKY 

**CakeisMahLife: **HEY ITS OK ITS OK UR WELCOME

**Sensei Wu: **What are you singing? 

**DeadGreenChild: **Ur welcome from Moana 

**Sensei Wu: **What? Please use proper grammar-

**DeadGreenChild: **NO! NEVER! HOW DARE U?!?!

**Sensei Wu: **This is a text how did you interrupt me?

**DeadGreenChild: **Bc I'm magic and also Nya taught me how to hack into stuff

**The_HOT_One: **Shit Lloyd can hack now

**GarmaDONE: **Language, Kai. There are kids here.

**Sensei Wu: **Language, Kai. Swearing can make you seem dumber than usual. 

**TallGlassOfWater: **Holy shit Kai, u just got served by the Sensei s 

**GodOfLightning changed Sensei Wu's name to: Sarcastic Sensei**

**DeadGreenChild: **Oof RIP Kai

**GarmaDONE: **Lloyd you are still in trouble.

**DeadGreenChild: **YOU'LL NEVAH CATCH MEEE ALIVE!!!! 

**GarmaDONE: **Lloyd.

**DeadGreenChild: **NEVAH

**GarmaDONE: **I'll call your mother. 

**DeadGreenChild: **Wait dont do that pls no

**DeadGreenChild: **Haha JK idc

**GarmaDONE: **Lloyd.

**GarmaDONE has left the chat**

**DeadGreenChild has left the chat**

**Sarcastic Sensei has left the chat**

**TallGlassOfWater has left the chat**

**7:45 pm**

**The_HOT_One: **Holy shit did Sensei G just drag Lloyd out of his room????

**IceIsNice: ******I believe so.

**The_HOT_One: **Were u just lurking on the chat?!?!?!

**GodOfLightning: **We all were

**The_HOT_One: **Wow. Alright I will say it... RIP Lloyd again...

**The_HOT_One has left the chat**

**IceISNice has left the chat**

**GodOfLightning has left the chat**

**CakeisMahLife has left the chat**

**2:30 am**

**DeadGreenChild: **Hey! I am NOT a child! 


	2. Opinions Regarding Gen Z Humor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sensei's learn what type of humor the ninjas have in a concerning way.  
Or a funny way  
Or a I-Have-No-Idea-What-Is-Going-On way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what is going on  
Also, Their names are:   
Kai: The_HOT_One  
Lloyd: DeadGreenChild  
Nya: TallGlassOfWater  
Zane: IceIsNice  
Sensei Garmadon: GarmaDONE  
Jay: GodOfLightning  
Cole: CakeisMahLife  
Pixal: PIXAL  
Skylor: HiWelcomeToChen's 
> 
> Im pretty sure thats everyone rn

**Ninja-Go! 3:25 am**

**DeadGreenChild: **Hey Demons, it's me, ya boi

**The_HOT_One: **Lloyd, quick question

**The_HOT_One: **Hey what the fuck? 

**DeadGreenChild: ***shaking maracas as I slowly walk towards u* u better watch out 

**DeadGreenChild: **U Better Watch Out 

**DeadGreenChild: **U bEtTeR wAtCh OuT

**The_HOT_One: **Dude

**TallGlassOfWater: **Shut up I'm trying to binge watch all the Star Wars movies at the same time

**CakeisMahLife: **Why are u even watching all the Star Wars movies at the same time? 

**The_HOT_One: **Better question, why are u watching them at 3 am? 

**GodOfLightning: **Even better question, why are none of u sleeping? It's 3 am

**DeadGreenChild: **Just saying, u aint sleepin either Jay

**DeadGreenChild: **also, can i join u Nya? Star Wars Rules

**TallGlassOfWater: **Sure

**The_HOT_One: **GO TO SLEEP!

**TallGlassOfWater: **No

**CakeisMahLife: **No

**DeadGreenChild: **Fite me

**GarmaDONE: **All of you, GO TO SLEEP! 

**GodOfLightning: **Fiiiinnnnneeeee

**TallGlassOfWater: **Sorry, I am binge watching Star Wars w Lloyd

**The_HOT_One: **ya know what? I give up

**CakeisMahLife: **Shocker

**The_HOT_One: **I would come up w a retort, but I'm going to ignore that and sleep

**DeadGreenChild: **Hey u guys need to watch this great video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yZnphibHiPQ

**The_HOT_One: **OH MY FUCKING GOD 

**GodOfLightning: **Well I won't be sleeping tonight

**CakeisMahLife: **Lloyd... why must u do this to us????

**DeadGreenChild: **If I must suffer, than so shall u

**CakeisMahLife changed DeadGreenChild's name to: DemonSpawn**

**DemonSpawn: **I mean, my father WAS Lord Garmadon so.... that be acurate

**GarmaDONE: **Lloyd, no.

**DemonSpawn: **Lloyd yes 

**DemonSpawn: **Also I ate a bunch of candy b4 bed so tbh I doubt that ill get any sleep tonite 

**GarmaDONE: **You did WHAT?!?

**The_HOT_One: **Tonite? Lloyd ur speeling sucks

**TallGlassOfWater: **Speeling

**CakeisMahLife: **Speeling 

**GodOfLightning: **Speeling

**DemonSpawn: **Speeling 

**The_HOT_One: **I am feeling very attacked right now...

**GarmaDONE: **All of you, GO TO BED! 

**DemonSpawn created: WhOeVeR tHrEw ThAt PaPeR uR mOmS a HoE at 4:00 am**

**DemonSpawn added: The_HOT_One, TallGlassOfWater, CakeisMahLife, GodOfLightning, IceIsNice, PIXAL, and HiWelcomeToChen's **

**DemonSpawn: **Halo 

**HiWelcomeToChen's: **Um, who are these people? 

**The_HOT_One: **Hey, I'm the hot ninja ;)

**HiWelcomeToChen's: **ur Cole? 

**CakeisMahLife: **Hahaha get rekt Kai

**The_HOT_One: **Shut up Cole

**DemonSpawn: **Alright people time to say ur name, sexuality and how u identify! 

**The_HOT_One: **Hi, I'm Kai, I'm pansexual, he/him, and I'm the hottest ninja around ;)

**TallGlassOfWater: **I'm Nya, and awesome lesbean, she/her, and I am WAY better looking than Kai

**CakeisMahLife: **I'm Cole, as straight as a curly fry, he/him, and I am super gay for J-someone

**GodOfLightning: **I'm Jay, bisexual, he/him, and I lean more towards bois 

**IceIsNice: **Greetings! I am Zane, the ice ninja, I am asexual, he/him, and I am dating Pixal, and I am a nindroid.

**PIXAL: **Hello. I am P.I.X.A.L., I am also asexual, she/her, I am dating Zane, and I am also a nindroid. 

**DemonSpawn: **Sup bitches! Im Lloyd, I like guys, I will marry a girl platonically tho, he/him, and I'm also the Green Ninja

**HiWelcomeToChen's: **Well... I am Skylor, also an awesome lesbian, she/her, and I can mimic ur powers so no one here is safe

**The_HOT_One: **Wait ur gay?

**DemonSpawn: **Why do u think i added her to dis chat? Cause we r all LGBTQA+

**HiWelcomeToChen's: **Sorry to disappoint, but considering that's what I live to do, I don't actually care

**DemonSpawn: **Ok, first of all, MOOD, and second, when are Jay and Cole gonna get together?

**CakeisMahLife: **Wait... what? 

**Author's Note:**

> AYYYY thx for reading my trashy writing! Comments and kudos give me LIFE so pls comment or give moi kudos! Also I take some requests so if u want to see something comment.


End file.
